


S.H.I.E.L.D my Heart

by jamesm97



Series: The Other Stark [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anger, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Stiles, Background Relationships, Bisexual Peter Parker, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Dead Sheriff Stilinski, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Healing, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Inhumans (Marvel), M/M, Marvel Inhuman Stiles Stilinski, Memory Loss, Multi, One-Sided Relationship, Past Relationship(s), Protective Older Brothers, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Steve Rogers, Rich Stiles Stilinski, SHIELD Agent Stiles Stilinski, Steve Rogers Feels, Stiles Stark, Stiles-centric, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, stiles is a stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-13 13:39:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11761056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: it's been a year since Steve was found but it's not been a happy year his boyfriends been in a coma and theres been no sign of him waking up in that year.He's lost all hope and the only thing that seems to bring him joy is taking down the watchdogs the only problem is he's a shield agent in secret and if Tony finds out his brothers a spy the older Stark might actually kill Coulson and Stiles.





	1. Not the Same Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> So people wanted more I wrote this on holiday which i'm still on now I don't know when i will be able to get the next chapter out BUT I thought i'd post this so you could all subscribe so you don't miss out let me know what you think.

“Stiles?” Coulson’s concerned voice comes through the coms.

“Bit busy here Coulson” Stiles shouts jumping behind a tree his arm raises and a wall of vines shoot up from the forest floor just in time to take the brunt of the bullets the watchdogs are firing at him.

“it’s important” Coulson tells him something about his voice makes Stiles roll his eyes he makes a grunt letting him continue as he rolls away from the vines he fires his gun at three watchdogs and shoots off a lightning bolt at the other one, unfortunately Coulson ordered him to use dendrotoxin bullets and to shoot his newly found powers on a low voltage enough to knock them out but not kill because Coulson and Daisy need them alive to torture which really means talk at them and lock them in a dark room till they get bored and spill the beans.

“We got a lead on the cell that kidnapped Steve” Coulson tells him when Stiles lets out a breath checking his heart rate on his watch like Daisy showed him to do 64bpm he’s getting better.

“It’s only been a year” Stiles spits out.

“The Watchdogs are like freaking Hydra cut off one head and they get a brand new one the next day apparently, they’re under new management still funded by the superior, but we got a lead on the cell that abducted Steve whatever drugs they used whatever seems to be keeping him in that coma we could find a way to reverse it” Coulson tells him.

“No offence but we’ve had a team of scientists, doctors you name it testing him around the clock for a year next Tuesday if they couldn’t find what freaking drug was used then what hope do we have of getting…” he hears the cracking off a twig behind him and he whirls around a stream of fire shooting from his hands he can feel his eyes glowing bright orange.

Daisy lets out a little eep and her hands fly up a vibrational blast shooting through the fire working in a molecular way to disperse the fire, the blast sends him flying into a tree the blast that powerful the bark cracks underneath his back.

“Ouch” Daisy winces in sympathy “Sorry, I would have been scorched otherwise” Daisy says running up to him eyeing the bodies on the ground as she passes.

“You took out all twelve of them” She says it’s not a question it’s a statement as she helps him up.

“Did you take out your ten?” Stiles questions wincing as he cracks his neck.

“Yeah we have a recovery team collecting them now they’ll be here in a minute to extract us” Daisy lets him know.

“When’s the next mission?” Stiles asks.

“You’ve been on back to back missions for two months now even Daisy is exhausted and she a workaholic” Coulson speaks in his ear.

“You know I don’t like being at Stark tower doing nothing” Stiles tells his boss “I just sit there all day watching doctors poke and prod Steve drawing blood pumping him full of chemicals it makes my blood boil and my eyes always glow a certain color and it freaks out the doctors they all think I’m going to attack them” Stiles huffs out surprising himself he’s never told Coulson or Daisy that.

“To be fair you did attack that one doctor” Daisy tells him.

“That doesn’t count I attacked Doctor Strange he was being a dick which by the way he is a dick a lot of the time he was waxing poetically about if true loves meant to be Steve will come back to me, the dudes lucky all I managed to do was singe that stupid cape of his” Stiles tells Daisy.

“He annoys me too but I’ve never shot electricity or fire at him” Coulson laughs.

“If you could control the elements like Stiles I’m sure you would AC” Daisy laughs looking up when she hears the Quinjet overhead “Extractions here we will be back in New York in an hour” Daisy tells Coulson over her Coms.

“Good discreetly drop Agent Stark off at Stark tower his brothers back off mission and you know Tony still doesn’t know Stiles is a S.H.I.E.L.D agent” Coulson says Stiles goes to protest but the extraction team lands and he just rolls his eyes and goes to sit on the jet with Daisy as the unconscious and a little electricity fried men are loaded into the containment modal.

 

//////////////

The shower is scorching against his skin but it helps to soothe some of his aches not that he got any aches and pains off the watchdogs between his newly discovered powers which he has a pretty good grasp on after a year of working with Coulson as an agent and his shooting ability those watchdogs didn’t even get a scratch in but Daisy did do something to him maybe a broken rib judging from the bruising already spreading over his ribcage.

“Mr Stark has requested your presence in MR Rogers wing” Jarvis’ voice comes from the intercom in the bathroom it makes Stiles jump and nearly slip on the wet floor.

“Tell him I’m asleep Jarvis I don’t want to hear another platitude of him about how everything’s going to be okay, about how Steve would want me to stay positive” Stiles asks the AI.

“Of Course,” Jarvis responds.

“Lock my door as well please Jarvis” Stiles asks then goes back to washing himself the water has started to lose it’s good feeling.

“Done” Jarvis assures him.

“Wake me up if something changes with Steve not that it will” Stiles sighs he’s more or less given up hope that Steve is going to wake up whatever the Watchdogs did to him has kept his boyfriend in a coma for a year he used to want to be a doctor but seeing hundreds of doctors failing to cure Steve with millions upon millions of dollars at their disposal made Stiles call Harvard and cancel his place Lydia made a massive argument about it but he stopped answering her texts after five months of being moaned at she still sends him daily texts asking him to come to the house to his house up at Harvard.

Clint and Scott are the only two he really tells stuff to anymore maybe Daisy and Coulson when he’s exhausted off missions.

“Of course,” Jarvis tells him.

“If Daisy or Coulson texts me wake me up please Jarvis” Stiles asks the AI nodding when he confirms Stiles gets dry and basically passes out in his bed.

He dreams of the next mission the more watchdogs he can take out the better.


	2. Get away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry i haven't updated this in a while but i've been so busy I was on holiday for like three weeks then I was ill then I started UNI again it's just been stressed

“You’re avoiding me Stiles” Tony whispers in his ear as the older Stark tries to sneak up on Stiles in the gym, Stiles heard him coming ever since he entered the massive Avengers gym just didn’t react.

Stiles is in a pair of shorts top off his chest sweaty as he tries to keep the power in his punches despite the broken ribs Daisy gave him by accident, Jarvis confirmed the break this morning by x-raying him in the medical wing.

“What the hell Stiles?” Tony hisses grabbing him by the shoulders and spinning him around taking in the muscle Stiles has built up over the year and then his eyes zero in on the massive bruise spread out from his ribs to his chest the sickly purple of it making Tony’s eyes widen to an almost comical degree.

“What? You know I’ve been training with Daisy” Stiles shrugs trying to turn and punch the punch bag again.

“Training to control your powers not freaking weight training you’ve got abs, I haven’t even got abs well non-that stand out in the six pac variety anyway and that bruise how the hell did you do that? Let me get a doctor to check it out it looks broken” Tony tells him.

“My powers are only as strong as I am Tony so it’s natural I gain some muscle; the bruise is fine I had it x-rayed I was juggling boulders and I lost concentration it hit me in the chest no biggie not the worst injury I’ve had this year” Stiles lies to him.

“Well I wouldn’t know if this is the worst injury you’ve had all year I’ve barely seen you all year in fact I think I’ve seen you a total of 16 times in the past year you leave for weeks on end and for some reason Jarvis or my shield resources can’t even track where you’re going, Lydia keeps ringing me and asking how you are so does Jackson for that matter and all I can say to them is I don’t know because I don’t Stiles you don’t talk to me when you are here your locked in your room” Tony rants.

“You think it’s easy for me?” Stiles shouts pushing Tony away and hating himself when he misses the contact of Tony’s hand on his shoulders.

“My dad was killed in front of me, I was kidnapped and tortured a little bit then I became an inhuman got shot in the shoulder and collapsed all in the space of a couple of hours when I woke up I found out my boyfriend who I’ve just started to fall in love with is still missing taken by the same people that killed my dad and turned me into something I feared, then I heard he was found and I was so happy Tony so happy it felt like my heart would burst I was getting him back and he was going to help me deal with all this shit that happened but he was unconscious and he stayed that way! For the first week I was like he’s going to wake up any time now and now it’s been a year tomorrow and he still hasn’t woken up, what do you want me to do hey? You want me to go to school make some friends? Fuck a few college freshmen? Get drunk? Maybe I should take a leaf out of your book huh? You want me to be a billionaire playboy? Come on let’s go to a strip club together Tony I’m sure that will solve all my fucking problems right now” Stiles rants his voice coming out in a harsh tone he hates he’s taking it out on Tony and internally he knows it’s wrong to do so, but at the same time he hurts so fucking much and he can’t stand people talking to him about how not normal it is for him to not be over it yet.

“Your right I’m sorry” Tony says looking down he goes to say more but Stiles cuts him off.

“No, your right I need to go see Lydia I haven’t spoken to her in months” Stiles tells his brother exiting the gym and speed walking to the elevator ignoring Tony’s calls.

He has his phone out and the number dialed before he’s even pressed his floor.

“Stiles?” Coulson answers on the second ring.

“Any chance of an extraction?” Stiles asks his boss letting out a breath of air.

“Where are you? What’s the threat?” Coulson asks instantly on high alert.

“Stark tower the threat is me opening my mouth again and losing the only family I have left” Stiles tells him.

“We don’t have any missions currently that need you, we’re close to tracking the scientists that put Steve in the coma though so just get some rest maybe I don’t know get away for a while? You’ve got your penthouse in New York you can go too, or maybe go see Scott and Lydia? She’s just started second year hasn’t she in Harvard? Scott’s should be starting the Veterinary medicine program Tony got him onto at the University of Pennsylvania, hasn’t he?” Coulson questions as Stiles steps out of the elevator and makes his way to his room.

“Yeah, he wanted to join Lydia at Harvard but apparently, they don’t do Veterinary medicine which was a surprise to us all I thought they did everything” Stiles tells the man.

“It might do you good to chill out as the kids these days say, I know you love Steve but I don’t think spending time in the tower and seeing him in that condition is healthy for you, every time you see him you just get angry and anger doesn’t solve anything it just hinders your ability to process what’s happening clearly” Coulson tells him.

“I’ll drive down and see Scott it’s a decent two-hour drive on the I-95 thanks Coulson, I’ll take my shield gear in case you need to pick me up from Pennsylvania when you get a lead on the watchdog scientists, Scott knows about me being a shield agent so it won’t be a problem, but I swear to god Coulson if you get a lead and don’t pick me up to be on the assault team I will go mental” Stiles his boss 

 

“Of course you’re going to be on the assault team your one of the best agents we’ve got and Daisy lets you lead her secret warriors team when she’s on mission she loves that team like it’s her actual baby you’re a vital part of the team now Stiles you need to stop thinking we’re only keeping you around for the fun of it you’re here because you’ve become a damn good agent and you’re helping protect the world” Coulson tells him hanging up when the Stiles thanks the older agent they both say their goodbyes.

He enters his room and packs some clothes into an overnight bag packing a few regular guns and his shield gear in the bottom he places a few night-night guns on his bed ready to tuck into his jeans waistband and in his leg holder since joining shield he’s become a suspicious man and now that the watchdogs want him dead it’s better to be safe than sorry.

He takes a quick shower and then gets ready to leave he tries to phone Scott but his best friend doesn’t answer he decides to phone him again from the road.

“where are you off too elemental man?” Clint asks making Stiles jump as he exits his room the older archer is leaning against his door waiting for him to go out.

“Gonna go see Scott” Stiles tells him as he walks towards the elevator again.

Clint gets in with him and waits till they’re in the parking structure till he talks again.

“You are actually going to go see Scott, aren’t you? You’re not thinking of going after the watchdogs on your own? I know you can give Daisy a run for her money and your one of shields best agents definitely fighting for that number three spot is you and Daisy, But I don’t want you to go all Rambo and get killed” Clint asks him.

“I’m going to see Scott, wait who’s shields top 2?” Stiles questions frowning as he goes to the key box in the corner the key box that belongs to him and places his palm on the geometric scanner grabbing his SUV keys.

“Me and Nat obviously” Clint responds without missing a beat.

“What about Coulson and Fury?” Stiles questions throwing his bag in the passenger seat.

“Coulson’s not really in the field anymore and Fury is dead” Clint tells him making air quotes around ‘Fury is dead’ smirking at Stiles as he does it.

“I think I’m way better than you and Nat” Stiles smirks jumping in the SUV turning on the engine.

“You wish kid” Clint smirks.

“You’s are getting on a bit aren’t you’s? you’re like what? 50” Stiles laughs stepping on the gas and speeding off out the underground parking structure coming out on the busy streets of New York after a few minutes the thing about the parking structure being underground is its really deep underground.

It’s a joke driving in New York the I-95 wasn’t far from Stark tower yet it still took a good half hour to reach the interstate when he did reach it though it was a straight drive to get to Scott’s university in Pennsylvania.

The SUV he’s driving is a fully equipped S.H.I.E.L.D vehicle which meant one of the cool features of the car was that it could drive on its own but he kept driving himself focusing on driving was helping to relax him.

He tries Scott’s phone another three times in the space of an hour he’s about thirty minutes when he tries him again and once again he gets no answer.

“Jarvis, can you hack into Scott’s account and see what his timetables like for today?” Stiles asks the AI, he smiles to himself when Jarvis agrees to the task if Tony knew he’d installed Jarvis in his car the older man would have a fit.

“His last class of the day was two hours ago he has no further class today, it might interest you to know he has a free day tomorrow as well” Jarvis tells him.

“Wonder why he isn’t picking up then” Stiles wonders outloud. “Can you track his phone?” Stiles questions he knows Scott’s phones on because it’s ringing the other dude just isn’t picking up which the young alpha never does.

“According to his phones GPS signal he’s currently at your house in Pennsylvania” Jarvis tells him after a minute or so.

“It’s not my house Jarvis I just bought it so he didn’t have to worry about the accommodation situation the last thing the world needs is Scott having a wet dream in a dorm room waking up his dorm mate and exposing the supernatural world” Stiles laughs.

“Indeed, it was a good plan” Jarvis gives his confirmation.

“He’s probably just fell asleep” Stiles smirks he goes to say more but the sound of his phone ringing cuts him off he answers the phone by clicking the answer button on his steering wheel.

“Hey” Stiles smirks expecting it to be Scott not having checked the caller ID.

“Hey? You’ve been ignoring me for months and all’s you can say is hey? Do you know how loud I can scream? Don’t inhumans have enhanced senses naturally? Do you know how fucking close I am to tracking you down and screaming at you? I don’t even care that you’re a shield agent now I don’t like it when my friends ignore me Stiles and never in all my life has someone ignored me for as long as you have and gotten away with it” Lydia rants her breath leaving her in a rush at the end.

“Lydia? How did you know I was a shield agent?” Stiles asks not really wanting to touch on the other shit that she’s just said.

“You think just because you’ve been ignoring me that Scott has? We’re pack Stiles we’re supposed to tell each other everything and Scott may be the only person you’ve been talking to but he talks to us and tells us his worries about you, I get it’s been hard for you loosing so much then finding out you’ve gained something you never thought possible, I mean It was only a few years ago you were the spaz with a baseball bat now your entire body is as lethal as a gun if not even deadlier” Lydia tells him rambling and Stiles can’t help but smirk she got the rambling from him she has a habit of doing it when she’s nervous.

He’s had multiple text’s off Jackson these last few months asking why the hell is Lydia acting like him more and more, he didn’t answer the other man but it did make him smile.

“Lydia take a breath” Stiles tells her smirking.

“We need you” She says and it sounds like it pained her to say that “I wanted to give you a bit more time before pulling you into the supernatural again but Scott’s missing” Lydia tells him.

“What do you mean missing?” Stiles questions but as he does he puts his foot down on the gas his fingers flying over the console the keypad on the touchscreen displaying a number keypad Stiles fingers fly over the buttons entering 26081991 as soon as the green access granted displays the outside S.H.I.E.L.D signs on the doors and the front bonnet of the car that were invisible appear and the roof opens up to reveal sirens on top of the car Stiles flicks the light on and really puts his foot down the siren helping him weave in and out of traffic.

“What’s that noise?” Lydia questions.

“Lydia? How do you know Scott’s missing? I’ve been calling him all day and he’s not answering” Stiles tells her.

“He hasn’t been answering all week Stiles when was the last time you spoke to him?” Lydia questions.

“Last Monday” Stiles tells her it’s Friday now so it’s almost been 2 weeks but he’s been on back to back missions he’s not been able to contact anyone.

“I spoke to him last Thursday but nothing ever since, I’ve phoned him over two-hundred times I’ve filled his mailbox up and he’s not been answering I just put it down to him partying as a freshman but he wouldn’t have gone this long without contacting us, So Jackson and I drove the 5 and a half hours from Harvard this morning we started at 6 am got here twenty minutes ago, used the spare key to the apartment you bought near campus and there are signs of a struggle” Lydia tells him letting her last statement hang in the open before she asks “Seriously Stiles what the hell is that noise? It sounds like screeching” 

“Don’t worry about it I’m half an hour away I’ll be there soon” Stiles tells one of his best friends the fact that Scott is missing making him mentally kick himself for pushing everyone away and now he could have lost his best friend.

“Half an hour? Aren’t you in New York?” Lydia questions.

“I was on my way to stay with Scott for a couple days or rest help me heal and stuff but he hasn’t been answering all morning” Stiles tells the other women.

“Oh right, wait heal? What’s up?” She asks her worried tone seeming to fill with even more worry something Stiles never thought possible.

“Nothing don’t worry about it I’ll be there soon” Stiles tells her hanging up the phone call squirming in his seat as he pushes on the gas pedal more and his ribs flare in pain.

The best thing about being a shield agent was definitely at this moment when he could use the sirens weave in and out of traffic and when he couldn’t weave in and out of traffic when he hit the city the traffic moved out of his way, the speed he was going meant he got to the apartment he bought Scott close to the campus in seventeen minutes instead of the half an hour he promised Lydia.

He had turned the lights off two blocks away and hid the shield logos again as well the last thing he needed was people taking photos of him in a shield vehicle he can’t deal with Tony’s wrath right now.

He parks haphazardly outside grabs his gym bag and rushes into the building the door to Scott’s apartment open the sounds of Lydia shouting at someone over the phone could be heard in the street.

“I’ve got to go Malia, Stiles just got here” Lydia says cutting off whatever the were coyote was saying hanging up with a promise to call her with any new information.

“Any news?” Stiles questions looking between Lydia and Jackson.

“No when we got here things were knocked over in an obvious struggle, his phones in his bedroom still plugged into the charger, Jackson says he can smell a faint trace of wolfs bane but its weak” Lydia tells him.

“What about other scents? Can you smell anyone other than Scott in here? Have you tried tracking Scott’s scent out the door?” Stiles questions looking to Jackson.

“I keep getting this scent it seems familiar but it’s too faint it’s almost completely disappeared” Jackson tells him.

“Okay then the old-fashioned way it is” Stiles tells them both.

“What old fashioned way?” Lydia questions.

“There is a reason I bought this entire apartment block” Stiles tells them both opening his bag grabbing the two night-night guns on top and his laptop, he throws a gun to Lydia and puts the other one in his waist band where his other gun is the weight of the third gun on his leg holster a reassuring assurance that he’s not the old Stiles anymore he can handle whatever this is.

“What’s this for?” Lydia questions watching him as he goes towards the dining room table opening his laptop waiting for it to boot up.

“Did you just say you bought this entire apartment block?” Jackson asks talking over his girlfriend.

“I bought it in case he ever wolfed out it’s an empty apartment block for the pack there’s apartment’s in here for all of us, yours and Jackson’s is on the top floor, across from mine” Stiles tells them.

“You never told us this because?” Lydia asks.

“I was a bit busy, Scott didn’t even know” Stiles tells her logging into his computer.

“Is there a reason why you’re telling us this now?” Jackson questions.

“Yes, I had the whole place fitted with top of the range security the whole building can go into lockdown if Scott enters 911 into the alarm he obviously didn’t get a chance to enter it otherwise I would have gotten an alert everyone would have” Stiles tells them “But this place has so many cameras inside it makes the pentagon security look like an Denny’s” Stiles tells them.

“You’ve got camera’s in all the apartments?” Jackson asks and he sounds as if he’s judging Stiles.

“The only camera’s inside any of the apartments is that one there” Stiles tells them pointing to a tiny black spot on Scott’s ceiling, and that’s only pointed towards the door so it can’t see anything else private going on if that’s what you’re getting at, but the hallways and every inch of outside is covered” Stiles tells him pulling up the camera feed.

“The last time we heard from Scott was last Thursday at 9pm he texted to tell me he was going to sleep after a long day, Malia just told me he messaged her Monday at 9am to tell her he was going to come see her this weekend” Lydia tells him taking a seat next to Stiles.

“Why would Scott need to go see Malia?” Stiles asks and even as he says it he sees Lydia look away with a guilty look “Oh? Good on them” Stiles nods entering the dates Lydia told him Monday 9am.

“There” Lydia says pointing to the camera feed from Monday, it shows Scott leaving the apartment at 9:30 am rushing out the building no doubt late for class, Stiles fast forwards the feed letting out a breath of relief as he sees Scott return looking unharmed at 7:30pm.

His breath catches in his throat as five men all built like Thor enter the building rushing to Scott’s door, they all watch as they knock and Scott bounds over to the door the goofy smile on his face disappearing as he takes a breath he rushes inside launching towards the alarm panel one of the man beats him to it throwing him into the apartment, where the cameras can’t see.

They see one of the men stood by the door still so they can see him on the cameras shoot a gun at Scott when Stiles slows the footage down to a quarter of the play speed it’s clear that what he fires isn’t a bullet.

“When this guy fires the gun, there is not flash that means no gun powder it’s a wolfs bane dart” Stiles points out.

“So they’re hunters” Jackson asks.

“No” Stiles and Lydia both say at the same time.

“You know this because?” Jackson questions.

“Here” Stiles shows Jackson the footage of when Scott opens the door again.

“I still don’t see nothing” Jackson says.

Stiles slows the footage down even more and points to all five of the guys “Camera flare” Lydia speaks for him.

“Werewolves all five of them” Stiles tells Jackson just in case the dude didn’t get it still.

“Why would werewolves want Scott” Jackson questions as they watch the rest of the footage and see one of the guys carrying an unconscious Scott out the door, wolfs bane dart Sticking out of his back, they throw him into a black van outside the apartment and drive off.

He rewinds the footage and smiles.

He hit’s the speed dial on his phone putting it on loud speaker and lets out a breath of relief when Daisy’s bright voice greets him.

“No I don’t want to go on a random mission Stiles, I ache all over I just want a break for once, I’m supposed to be your SO and you’re working me to the bone” She tells him without a greeting but it’s said with a tone that expresses how fond she obviously is with Stiles.

“No mission for you, I get it, I’m emailing you a screenshot of a van I need you to run a trace on the owner and get me an address and I need it like four days ago” Stiles tells his friend typing away on the laptop hitting send and hearing the whoosh as it’s delivered to Daisy.

“You know this is the kind of thing we need to work on? I think I’ve had more orders off you this year than I have off my actual bosses” Daisy tells him but Stiles can hear the clicking of a keyboard so he knows she’s doing it.

“Get me a name and address and I won’t order you around anymore unless you’re about to be hurt or killed deal?” Stiles asks.

“Fine, we all know it’s not going to last but fine I have a name and an address, but first wanna tell me what it’s for? And when I say want to I do me that’s an order” She tells him.

“A group of werewolves kidnapped Scott on Monday and I’ve only just found out I’m in the university of Pennsylvania right now and I need to go see if my best friend is still alive so Daisy please just give me the goddamn name and address” Stiles shouts.

“Sonny Radcliff the van belongs to him, Rich family comes from old money Live’s in Wharton State Forest with 4 brothers in a massive house, their parents left them” Daisy tells him.

“So, they don’t live further into Pennsylvania? Or in Philadelphia where Scott’s university is? They live what? Forty miles away why would they leave New Jersey to come kidnap a werewolf who’s not even in their territory” Stiles questions outloud, he sees Lydia pale a little “You know something” It wasn’t a question it was a fact.

“Scott mentioned last month he found the perfect place to run and shift while he was away from Beacon Hills that might of meant Wharton State Forest” Lydia lets him know.

“Great then this family of werewolves probably smelled him In there territory mistook him for an encroaching alpha and tracked him here, this is my fault I should have checked in with him more I didn’t even know he was missing” Stiles hisses out his fist coming down on the table it makes Lydia jump and the water pipes in the kitchen sink burst spraying the kitchen with water.

“Fuck sake” Stiles hisses.

“I’ll go find the shut off valve” Jackson says moving into the kitchen getting soaked as soon as he does.

“I can get a team together but we won’t be able to get to you for a few hours” Daisy tells him.

“I don’t plan on giving them a few hours to keep Scott for longer than they already have” Stiles tells her.

“You can’t go in guns blazing on your own” Daisy warns him.

“I’m not alone a werewolf a Banshee and an Inhuman shield agent with the power to control the elements walk into a forest there is probably a joke in there somewhere but we can handle them” Stiles reassures his commanding officer.

“If I don’t hear from you within two hours I will be on my way in a quinnjet with your brother you got me?” She tells him.

“Yeah, I got you, text me the precise coordinates of the house they have inside Wharton State Forest” Stiles asks her saying a quick goodbye before hanging up.

“You think we can take them?” Lydia questions.

“You don’t need to come I’ll go in alone” Stiles tells her standing and walking out the door of Scott’s apartment.

“Stiles wait” Lydia shouts running after him “We need a plan we can’t just leave yet” She shouts.

“I’m not” He says turning around and nodding for her to get in the elevator.

“Where are we going then?” She asks as Stiles presses the button for the top floor.

“I need to suit up I didn’t bring that many weapons and I have a small armory in my apartment I had my shield underlings kit it out when I bought the place” Stiles tells her stepping out of the elevator pointing to one side of the hall “That’s yours and Jackson’s, this is mine” Stiles tells her he doesn’t have a key for it though so instead he places his thumb where the lock is and he feels a prick the door swings open in seconds once his blood is processed.

“You have a blood activated lock?” Lydia questions.

“Lydia, you don’t know half the stuff I’ve been up to this year, which is my fault and once we get Scott back I intend to rectify that” He tells her he doesn’t expect the hug she gives him once he says it though.

“Come on lets suit up, we’ve got an alpha to save” Stiles smiles going towards the secret hiding place full of weapons and shield tech he loves his job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry if some of the journey times are confused or even the places I don't live in the US and the States get confusing sometimes


	3. The hunt for Scott

“I don’t know if I’m feeling oddly aroused or afraid of you” Jackson mutters when they walk back into Scott’s apartment obviously checking him out looking him up and down in his full shield tactical assault gear, Jackson is soaking wet from all the water he’s been sprayed with because of Stiles little outburst.

“Definitely arousal” Lydia nods looking Stiles up and down and Stiles just looks between the two and frowns.

“What? We both like boys” Jackson shrugs “Problem? You’ve missed a lot this year” Jackson tells him.

“I feel sorry for the boys and girls you bring back for the threesomes then” Stiles laughs “Do you have a two-pronged dick like other reptiles?” Stiles questions waggling his eyebrows.

Jackson lets out a hiss that was distinctively more Kanima than werewolf considering he was both it makes sense.

“I will paralyze you and then give you a death by a thousand paper cuts” Jackson tells him hissing some more stepping closer into Stiles space.

Stiles hands shoot up and all the water in Jackson’s soaking wet clothes is pulled from the werewolf even every drop of moisture is pulled from Jackson’s hair forming a massive ball of water floating following Stiles hand movements, Stiles brings his hands together in a short of squashing motion and a bead of swear travels from his brow down his cheek until finally the ball of water freezes and falls to the floor with a massive thud.

“I’d like to see you try” Stiles smirks a little out of breath.

“You okay?” Lydia questions.

“Yeah just ice seems to take more energy than the other elements don’t know why” He shrugs shaking himself out of his mental wonderings as he realises they’re on the clock.

“Let’s go” He tells them both running out the door taking the stairs and not the elevator to get down quicker.

“Let’s take my Porsche it will get us there faster than that SUV” Jackson tells them.

“Get in the SUV Jackson” Stiles orders looking from the tiny sports car to Jackson there is no way his legs are being cramped up in the back, he’s surprised when Jackson jumps in the back and Lydia jumps in the passenger side with no complaints maybe he’s gotten a bit more respect behind him now that he’s a shield agent and an inhuman.

Stiles fingers fly over the console again and enters 26081991 the flashing lights are out and they’re flying through traffic in minutes’ traffic parting for him as he reaches high speeds.

“Okay my car doesn’t have flashing light or law enforcement behind the wheel” Jackson shrugs.

“I would have put the car in flight mode but it’s broad day light so it would be obvious” Stiles shrugs.

“Your car can fly?” Jackson asks sounding awed.

“Yeah, can’t yours? I thought you were rich and got all the latest toys?” Stiles questions laughing at the blonds pouting face that he can see in the rear view mirror.

It startles him how easy it is with Jackson and Lydia he’s not felt this light since Steve went into the coma a year ago, maybe it wasn’t wise to push them all away after all.

They make it to Wharton State Forest In record time Stiles driving through the forest weaving through trees as there are no trails to follow or roads, they come to a stopping point when the trees get too big for the SUV to drive through.

“Guessing we walk now?” Lydia asks grabbing a gun from her purse that she grabbed off Stiles.

“Yeah” Stiles nods going around to the trunk of the car “Don’t worry the Golden retrievers will show us where to go though” Stiles smiles.

“You’ve got a dog?” Jackson questions eying the box Stiles drags out of the trunk and placing It on the ground “A very small dog and by the looks of it probably a dead one too if you leave it in that box” Jackson tells him.

 

“I like to keep my pets alive but I don’t have the time for any pets these days I’m living my socialite life, using my Stark credentials as cover for my new secret agent life nobody expects the youngest Stark to be a badass” Stiles smirks over to them.

“The papers all seem to think you’re a young tony Stark only not a genius but still a playboy or at least your Stark cover is leading them to believe that with all the papers we see in the paper” Lydia tells him.

“What can I say? I’m a good actor” Stiles laughs.

Stiles flips the lid and punches in numbers eight balls of light brighten from inside the box as the spherical mechanism starts to spin round faster and faster until all eight balls of light are shot up into the air they all hover in the air for a minute in a perfect circle before they all shoot off in different directions.

“Right if I say ‘now’ I want you both to drop to the floor no matter what you’re doing alright?” Stiles orders them.

“Do I get weapons?” Jackson questions as he eyes both their guns.

“You’re a werewolf/Kanima hybrid your claws literally secrete a venom that can paralyze people and you have a tail if you can’t do anything with all that then you might as well just stay here and wash my car” Stiles huffs shaking his head with laughter.

“So, you want me to go in being the Kanima?” Jackson asks looking slightly horrified.

“I need you to look like a werewolf keep the eyes blue, don’t make them that slitted yellow snake eyed thing you do but I want your claws to be Kanima claws covered in venom I want you to dig them into anybody part of the other werewolves that attack you I can handle the rest I will handle the alpha” Stiles tells him.

“What does that stick do?” Lydia questions as he attaches a stick to his waist it kind of looks like the sonic emitters Chris Argent used to use to corral the werewolves.

“It’s a thunder stick” Stiles tells her.

“Like it summons thunder? Can’t you already summon electricity?” Jackson questions he flexes his claws they become longer than werewolves darker and a little slimy from the toxins.

“No, it’s a stupid name really but I stab it into the ground a little ball hovers into the air for a second before a wave of sonic energy blasts in a wide circle, you need to be low or you’ll be blasted by the sonic energy as well” Stiles tells them.

“I can emit my own sonic energy” Lydia smirks.

“Maybe keep the banshee scream hidden? Use it when we need to we don’t want to give away all our secrets do we?” Stiles tells her before she can speak a golden retriever comes back from directly in front of them he looks at a monitor and watches what the golden retriever saw and sees a big house a massive one really, it rivaled the Hale house even when it was in its former glory.

“From the heat signatures, it looks like there’s six people inside, two are in the basement one of them must be Scott” Stiles tells him the heat signature resembles Scott’s body type.

“So, they’ve what? Tortured him all this time?” Lydia asks sounding pissed. 

“Well if they have they’re going to be wiped out, aren’t they? I don’t let people live when they torture my friends” Stiles says leaving the nigh-night gun in the car grabbing the more lethal weapon “Lets go” Stiles tells them taking the lead Lydia takes his right side and Jackson takes his left.

It’s a quick five-minute walk to the massive house in the woods he didn’t bother trying to be quiet he wanted the pack to hear him coming he crunches leaves underfoot stomps his boots on twigs they’re greeted by five figures trying to be menacing.

“Which ones the alpha?” Stiles asks leaning against a nearby tree looking up at them looking from the pack to his impeccably clean fingernails appearing bored with the exchange.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” a stocky fella says stepping forward obviously, the alpha.

“Right Mr. Radcliff this can go one of three ways, which was is up to you” Stiles tells them stepping in front of Jackson and Lydia who are trying to appear as bored as him, looking like they’re not a threat.

“I still don’t know what you’re talking about, you guys do know your trespassing on private property right? Mr. Stark?” the alpha says.

“Oh, so you know who I am? Good that’s good so you know the avengers, then right?” Stiles questions one of the beta’s behind the man snarls and steps forward obviously the one with the short temper he ironically looks like Derek.

“Everyone knows who the avengers are kid, just because your related to a man in an iron suit doesn’t mean you can trespass on private property” The man growls out.

“Warton state forest is public land, just because your ancestors got the right to build a house here doesn’t give you rights to the whole forest, the fact that you’re a werewolf who thinks he can own land just by pissing on the ground has nothing to do with that” Lydia speaks up smirking when the one with the short temper snarls eyes flashing gold, the alpha snaps a small ‘Sonny’ and the short-tempered beta steps back.

“Oh, so your Sonny? It was your van you guys used?” Stiles nods.

“Anyway, as I said this can go in one of three ways, the first you hand Scott back to me I can go home and chill with my brother from another mother, you can go back inside and have pack orgy or whatever you five guys do on your own” Stiles tells them shrugging laughing when Sonny snarls again.

“The second is I arrest you all for kidnapping and I store you all in a shield black site you guys are never heard from again and I use this house as a weekend getaway” Stiles smiles.

“The third?” the alpha asks stepping forward by an inch, Jackson lets out an involuntary growl, it shocks the werewolves enough to make them halt obviously, he was doing a good enough job to hide his scent that they didn’t realise he was a werewolf as well.

“That’s obvious, isn’t it? You all die” Stiles smirks.

Sonny once again growls this time his features shifting and he turns into his beta form launching himself at Stiles before Jackson can even take a step to intercept him Stiles raises his hand and a blast of electricity shoot from his hands he’s used to shooting his electricity on low voltage so when he sends this out with as much power as he can manage it shocks him the power he can put into his voltage it blasts the werewolf directly in the chest and shoots him back wards with such force he knocks one of his brothers on his ass as well.

“I’m not a werewolf but I can tell his hearts not beating anymore that means its going to be the third option?” Stiles huffs out.

The empty Forest is filled with the roar of four werewolves as they all rush forward to attack Stiles.


	4. The hunt from Scott part 2

The three beta’s all rush them the alpha standing back letting his beta’s fight first, Stiles meets them in the small clearing between the tree line and the big house in front of them.

“Allow me” Jackson smirks stepping forward letting out a Kanima type hiss, that still freaks Stiles out sometimes.

“No allow me” Stiles smirks stepping forward meeting the werewolves in a head on assault six sets of claws swipe at every inch of his skin and he dodges most of the blows the blows that he doesn’t dodge are deflected off the bulletproof shield tactical gear.

He channels a gust of air to push the three of them away the gust that powerful it almost knocks Lydia and Jackson off their feet, the other werewolves weren’t expecting it and go flying to the floor all spread out along the forest floor, he drops to the floor and feels the ground the three werewolves quickly recover and try and rush at him again but they’re all tripped on the floor roots tangling around each of their ankles snaking their way up the bodies before covering each and every one in thick green tendrils of green vine before long they’re tangled so deep in the roots that Stiles made burst from the ground, alls that can be seen is the odd patch of skin.

Stiles takes out the one night-night gun that he has on his body it takes seven shots each before the werewolves pass out, he looks to Jackson raising his eyebrows.

“Okay you got it” Jackson laughs holding his hands up in defeat.

“I changed my mind” Stiles says looking up to the Alpha who’s looking on in anger.

“What would that be?” the alpha asks stepping forward slowly.

“I was going to kill you all, nobody takes a member of my pack and gets away with it” Stiles tells him.

“I’m sensing a but…” The alpha asks pausing in his advance.

“But I’m gonna keep you alive, I’m sick of doing the clean-up” Stiles tells him waving his hand in dismissal when Jackson and Lydia protest. “I’m going to put you and your brothers in a CIA black site that I’ve had built specially for supernatural creatures like you guys it’s made so you will never feel the effects of the full moon again, then again you’ll probably never see daylight again either” Stiles tells him.

“We were protecting our land from another alpha” The alpha growls out.

“Scott’s an alpha but he’s a literal puppy, the only reason he came close to your land is because he wanted to run during the full moon somewhere that reminded him of Beacon Hills, you didn’t catch him in your territory though you went all the way to his apartment half an hour away from your territory and kidnapped him, he only moved here for college dude” Stiles tells him pissed off.

“So, he’s been saying these past few days or so” 

“You’ve tortured him?” Lydia hisses out taking massive steps forward in anger, Jackson holding her back is the only thing that keeps her rage in check.

“Not tortured just lightly maimed” he says his face morphing into his werewolf form and Stiles goes to attack him only his face makes him pause in alarm he doesn’t look like a normal werewolf.

He looks like a monster, well more of a monster than normal werewolf, he looks like Deucalion like half gorilla half werewolf.

“you want to take me away? You think your strong enough to destroy the Radcliff pack this easily? My brothers may have fallen but I won’t be as easy” The alpha growls laughing out the laugh sounding evil and inhuman.

“I’m sure I can” Stiles laughs moving quickly to fire electricity at the alpha who manages to throw himself on the floor tucking and rolling landing in front of Stiles striking his claws out narrowly missing Stiles face by inches as he swivels on the balls of his feet the strike lands on Stiles chest the force of which throws him to the floor.

The alpha jumps forward to slash Stiles throat but in the blink of an eye the alpha falls to his knees the red bleeding out of his eyes, it takes a second for Stiles eyes to register the blood pouring from the alpha’s throat.

Stiles eyes widening looking behind the alpha to Jackson who’s looking at his claws which are covered in blood, the alphas blood.

“Jackson?” Stiles whispers into the silent forest.

Jackson looks up to him his electric blue eyes filling with a blood red “I only meant to paralyze him but he moved forward and my claws went in further I didn’t mean to pull his throat out I just wanted to remove my claws” Jackson tells him his voice small his red eyes going away and the uncertainty in his eyes coming to the forefront.

“Jackson it’s okay” Lydia tells him coming up to grab his shoulder in support wary incase the now alpha lashes out.

“Stay with Jackson” Stiles tells Lydia rushing to his feet “I’m going to go in and get Scott” Stiles tells them rushing past the body of the dead alpha and past the still unconscious and heavily vine wrapped beta’s on the forest floor he stops at the front porch of the house his hand on the rail his foot on the first step “Thanks’ he would have slit my throat if you didn’t step in” Stiles says he knows Jackson heard him he doesn’t need to turn to see his reaction he just rushes up the steps and lets himself into the unlocked house.

The house is surprisingly tame for werewolf’s chrome features around the house, he moves around the house looking for the basement, finally finding it in the kitchen.

The lights are on when Stiles flings the doors open the copper tang of blood is in the air and can be picked up even to Stiles human nose.

“Scott?” Stiles says rushing down the stairs he hears a muffled reply which makes sense because when he gets to the bottom he sees a bloody and gagged Scott.

“Thank god” Stiles hisses rushing to his best friend launching himself at Scott crushing the alpha to him knocking the chair Scott’s strapped to on the floor both of them falling Stiles and Scott both letting out a grunt of pain.

“Shit sorry” Stiles tells him sitting up off Scott and yanking the gag out of his mouth.

“I think you just broke my arm” Scott tells him his breath coming out in a pained breath.

“Crap sorry” Stiles worries lifting the metal chair off the ground placing it back on four legs a flame appearing in Stiles hands burning the ropes off making the job off freeing Scott much easier.

When he’s free Scott stands a little wobbly muscle’s weak from probably being strapped to the chair for days on end clicking his arm back into place the breath of relief from Scott is instantaneous.

“Please tell me you brought food? I haven’t eaten in like six days” Scott tells him and the growl of Scott’s stomach helps to punctuate the statement.

Stiles can’t help but burst out with laughter at the statement it’s such a Scott thing to say after being kidnapped for almost a week.

“I could use couple hundred dollars’ worth of McDonald’s right now myself let’s get out of here and get you clean and some food” Stiles tells him supporting him as they exit the building.

“Scott” Lydia sighs coming up to grab Scott off Stiles as they exit the house.

“I’m perfectly fine” Scott tells her batting off her wondering hands “I’m just hungry” he tells her.

“You’re covered in blood” She tells him sounding slightly hysterical.

“It’s days old” Scott shrugs “It’s all dried they’ve just been punching me a little these last few days no bloods been drawn”

Stiles tells moves towards Jackson who’s still staring down at the body of the alpha he pulls out his phone typing the number he knows off by heart.

“You need back up?” Daisy asks before he even breaths out a hello.

“I need a clean-up and a lock up for three” Stiles tells her.

“Werewolves?” Daisy questions. 

“Yep” Stiles tells her.

“Sure, I’ll prep the facility” She tells him “Stay on the phone for a few so I can track your coordinates and I’ll send the closest clean up team I’ll fly over and oversee everything did you get Scott back?” Daisy questions.

“Of course,” Stiles smiles looking to Scott patting Jackson on the shoulder to reassure him.

“I’ll wait here for the clean up crew” Stiles reassures her.

“Aren’t you rushing back to Stark tower?” She asks sounding confused.

“No, I’m staying up here with Scott for a week or something why would I rush back to Stark tower” Stiles questions confused.

“Hasn’t Coulson contacted you?” she asks, “He said he’s been phoning you and so has Tony” She tells him.

He pulls away the phone from his ear seeing the phone has 300 missed calls from various numbers “I have 300 missed calls but I was on a rescue mission I couldn’t exactly ask the attacking werewolves to hold on a second what’s going on?” 

“We tracked down the scientists that put Steve in the coma and we found out what chemicals they used he’s just woke up” She tells him.

“He’s awake?” Stiles asks his breath leaving in a rush.

“He woke up ten minutes ago” She confirms.

“Get me a quin jet now” Stiles tells her hanging up his breath leaving him in a rush his chest tightens and his sight darkens he feels the panic attack take his breath the last thing he sees before things go black is Jackson catching him before he falls to the floor.


	5. Remember?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I've not written anything in a while I've just not had the motivation hoping that's changing though so I can get some more chapters out soonish

“Stiles it’s going to be okay man… he’s awake we will be there in five minutes” Scott tells him his voice is weak even though he’s right next to him on the Quinjet chair, he places a hand on Stiles bouncing leg trying to calm some of Stiles nerves but it doesn’t work all’s it does is fill his nose with the coppery tang of dry blood that’s still clinging to Scott.

He had tried to talk Lydia and Jackson into driving Scott back in his car while he waited for his jet but they wouldn’t leave his side Scott refusing point blank even though his stomach had been constantly growling since they saved him from his kidnappers.

They left his SUV to be taken back to the pack apartment building he bought by the shield clean-up crew he wouldn’t have cared about the car but it’s got some heavy fire power inside and if he lost it or it fell into the wrong hands he’d be killed by Daisy and Coulson even Tony would kill him if he knew he was a shield agent.

“ETA is 1 minute Mr. Stark” the pilot tells him and it somehow feels like the jet goes faster.

“Well 1 minute” Scott corrects himself.

“It’s okay Jackson everything’s going to be fine we will deal with it” Lydia is saying across from them her tiny hands clutching his two in hers he’s still staring at the ground shell shocked from what just happened not fifteen minutes ago.

“I wasn’t a full werewolf though” he tells her moving so quickly Lydia jumps a little he looks at her his eyes wide and a little scared “I was half Kanima and half werewolf, how is it going to work now that I’m an alpha werewolf?” Jackson asks his eyes flashing red and staring at her “Are they my Kanima eyes?” He asks everyone looks to his face and they just see the alpha red.

“No just werewolf red” Lydia says voice small.

Jackson squeezes his eyes closed trying again to get the Kanima change he used to be able to do.

“Now?” He asks looking at her.

“Still red” She tells him.

“I can’t make my tail or make the Kanima claws come out either” He tells her and he looks relieved at that “Does that mean I’m not an abomination now? That I’m just a werewolf?” 

“I don’t know but I’ll ring Deaton when we land and see if he knows” She tells him leaning forward to capture his lips with hers.

They’re both jolted apart from the kiss as the jet lands Stiles has his seat belt unfastened before the cargo ramp is open before they’ve even fully landed.

He jumps out of the jet landing harshly on his feet not stopping at the calls of his pack behind him he runs to the elevator shaft pressing the button repeatedly trying to get the thing to hurry up.

Scott, Lydia and Jackson reach him as the elevator doors ding open and they’re inside when he presses the button for the medical bay.

“Stiles calm down” Lydia tells him removing her hands from Scott who she was helping to walk to place a comforting hand on his shoulder it doesn’t work.

“Maybe you should go get changed first?” She suggests looking down at the shield tactical gear he’s wearing that’s still splattered with the alpha’s blood from where Jackson slit his throat.

The elevator dings open and Stiles throws himself out of his dislodging her hand choosing not to answer her he doesn’t care if his clothes are dirty he needs to see if it’s true he needs to see if Steve is awake.

He runs down the hallway towards the medical wing Steve’s been kept on for the last year he see’s Tony stood outside the door his brothers eyes widening when he sees Stiles.

“Stiles? Wait don’t go in there” Tony tells him rushing forward to intercept him grabbing him by the shoulders to stop him from opening the door.

“Let go of me” Stiles shouts struggling to get out of Tony’s grip.

“Just wait” Tony begs before he looks down the hall and see’s Scott’s shocking state and he gasps “Scott?” his grip on Stiles loosens and Stiles uses the opportunity to summon a gust of air using it to throw his brother off him so he could get back and throw the door open.

The room was packed filled with the Avengers Black Widow, Hawkeye, Banner, Coulson, Daisy, Peter, Wasp and Ant man as well as Scarlet Witch and Vison was there all around Steve’s bed.

Steve was sittign up and smiling at something Nat had said.

“Stiles” Clint says coming forward his arms out his eyes taking in the bloodied shield tactical gear he’s still wearing.

“Steve?” Stiles cries his throat closing off with a lump the size of New York stopping him from saying anything else the emotion getting too much and his eyes finally start watering.

He throws himself at Steve his arms going around the older man’s neck Steve’s arms come up to catch Stiles to stop him from falling completely on him. “I can’t believe you’re awake” Stiles laughs the words spoken around the frog in his throat actually hurting him as he pulls away to look into Steve’s eyes.

“Yeah, I’m awake, are you a new addition to the Avengers as well?” Steve asks smiling his eyes roaming over Stiles with a puzzled look.

“What?” Stiles frowns the words sticking in him like a knife.

“Stiles he doesn’t remember the last two years” Nat whispers from where she’s sitting on the other side of Steve’s bed.

“You don’t remember?” Stiles says outloud looking at Steve extracting his arms from the other man his eyes still looking at Steve.

“Wait Stiles? You’re Tony’s brother, right? We’ve talked on Skype a few times when I’ve been with your brother, I think I talked to you before when you’ve skyped Clint as well” Steve tells him he looks so happy that he’s remembered.

“I need…” He doesn’t know what he was going to say but he turns from the room pushing past Tony who’s stood looking at him in sympathy from the door.

“Did I do something wrong?” he hears Steve ask as he rushes out the room his names being shouted by Clint and Tony as he rushes off down the hall.

He runs to an empty medical room and pushes open the door collapsing on the floor gasping for air as he feels the throes of a panic attack begin to take hold of him.

He gasps for air the only thought going through his mind is ‘he doesn’t remember me’ it makes it worse his throat burning he’s gasping for breath but he can’t get any air in his head is spinning he feels light headed and he can’t make it stop he can’t talk himself out of it like he has every other panic attack he’s had in his life he just can’t.

He feels arms wrap around him and then his nose is filled with the copper tang of dried blood as Scott’s weak voice tries to talk him through it but he can’t make out a word he’s saying.

The building starts to shake, like actually shake the earthquake coming from nowhere, Clint, Lydia, Jackson and Tony are crowding around him he can see them through his blackened vision they’re trying to make him stop it but he can’t.

He reaches with shaky hands for his belt and he pulls the gun from its holster he manages to aim it at his chest and at last he can take a breath before the room spins and his vision is filled with pure black.

///////////

He wakes with a start jumping up in his bed he’s been changed out of his shield tactical gear and he’s just in some pajamas, his throat is killing feels like he’s been screaming for years without stopping.

He’s got a whole new appreciation for Lydia’s throat, the poor girl is forever screaming thanks to her banshee powers no wonder she’s always got throat lozenges in her purse at all times.

“You’re okay” Scott tells him jumping up from a seat besides his bed to make sure.

He looks so much better he’s dressed in Stiles clothes but he’s showered and he looks healthy so he must have had some food.

“You’re lucky you shout yourself with your night-night gun otherwise this conversation might not be happening” Scott scolds looking at him like he’s mad for shooting himself.

“I knew it was a night-night gun Scott I’m not suicidal I just wanted to stop the earthquake I was causing” Stiles tells him his voice sounding like he’s chained smoked 60 a day for his entire life as he sits up in his bed.

“Still scared me dude” Scott tells him sitting next to him on the bed.

“Sorry” Stiles shrugs.

“Just don’t do it again otherwise I will kill you” Scott warns.

“How is he?” Stiles asks his head coming to rest on Scott’s shoulder taking comfort in having his brother close.

“Still can’t remember the last two years before he went into the coma which means he doesn’t remember the new avengers he doesn’t remember the summer you two had together he doesn’t even remember getting kidnapped” Scott tells him knowing it’s better to not lie to him.

“Why do I have to fall for the wrong people? Why couldn’t I just fall in love with you? Life would be so much easier if we were together” Stiles muses.

“Well I’m not really gay so there’s that I’m not even BI, if I was I think we’d have been married a while ago with our parent’s blessing” Scott laughs “Besides you saw the shit me and Allison went through dating me wouldn’t have been easier than you and Steve I’m a werewolf hunters and other werewolves try and mess with me everywhere I go” 

“Yeah but you’d never forget me” Stiles tells him looking up a Scott when he snorts.

“Dude as if I could forget you, it doesn’t matter if the last five years gets wiped from my memory I’ve known you since before I could hold my own bottle up, you’ve always been in my life and you always will” Scott tells him bringing his arm to pull Stiles in for a hug, Stiles clings on to him for longer and harder than he usually would.

“I think I’d gladly forget you both you’s annoy the hell out of me” Jackson says from the bottom of the bed he’s sitting on two seater sofa that he must have brought in from the living room Lydia’s curled up asleep her head resting in his lap his legs are resting on Stiles bed but he’s sitting normally on the sofa though.

“You know I can hear your heartbeat, right? You were totally just lying right now” Scott snorts.

“No, I wasn’t” Jackson huffs.

“Another lie” Scott practically cackles.

It’s easy being here with them easy to distract himself from the fact that his boyfriend isn’t his boyfriend anymore because he doesn’t remember anything about them.

“You’re awake” Lydia says sleepily jumping up her hair sticking in every direction as she looks at him.

“Yeah” He nods.

“You okay?” She asks her eyes narrowing as if she’s trying to see into his soul.

“Physically I’m fine sore throat but you know anything but that’s kinda up in the air right now” He shrugs.

“Well if you want a distraction Tony’s on a rampage and has been since you shot you’re self-six hours ago” Lydia tells him checking her watch.

“Why?” He asks groaning his head falling back on Scott’s shoulders as he remembers using his powers to throw his brother out the way of Steve’s door.

“He saw you in the shield tactical gear found all the weapons you had strapped to you when he put your Pajamas on and even found your shield badge he’s been yelling at Coulson and Daisy ever since “Jackson tells him.

“It’s not their fault” he says as he jumps up dislodging the blankets from him and almost falling flat on his face when he trips on Scott’s legs.

“Dude maybe you should let him blow off some steam?” Scott suggests.

“No, I need to talk to him just stay here I’ll deal with him” Stiles tells his friends as they go to stand up and walk with him.

“It’s time I talked to Tony I’ve been taking my dad’s death and Steve’s kidnapping out on him for so long I need to deal with it” Stiles says outloud more to himself than to his friends as he leaves the room.

He follows the sounds of Tony shouting and it’s easy to track him down Pepper trying to calm him down but failing as the older man is still screaming at Coulson and Daisy.

He uses his powers and Tony starts to float in the air he flails for a little while his head whipping around trying to find out what the hell happened but his eyes land on Stiles and the struggling more or less stops.

“Don’t blame them Tony” Stiles smiles to his brother moving him through the air and placing him down gently next to Stiles he reaches out and places a comforting hand on Tony’s shoulder “I’m a good agent” Stiles shrugs his voice sounds different like he’s still got a frog in his throat.

“You could get hurt they shouldn’t have made you an agent they shouldn’t be putting you in danger” Tony shouts his voice lower now that he’s shouting at Stiles and not Daisy and Coulson.

“They didn’t make me an agent” Stiles chuckles he throws his arm out and his arm is engulfed in flames the smell of singed clothes fills the room and when Stiles stops the fire the arm of his pajamas is burned off “The terrigen mist gave me powers I’ve learned how to use them it was my brother that taught me how to protect people and I can finally do that so I thought why not?” Stiles laughs.

“If you wanted to do that then you do it with the Avengers where I can keep an eye on you not on your own for a year without me even knowing you were in danger” Tony shouts again this time he’s shouting louder than he was when he was shouting at Coulson.

Stiles eyes widen as he realizes what Tony said.

“I’m not an Avenger Tony” Stiles chuckles shaking his head removing his hand from his brother’s shoulder and goes to the kitchen island where Pepper is watching their every move.

“Like hell you’re not an Avenger it’s your birthright you want to save people then you save them this way with me” Tony tells him. 

“I think I’ve made my own Avengers team Tony” Stiles turns and smiles to his brother.

“I don’t care Stiles you’re my brother and it’s either you join the Avengers where I can monitor you or you go back to college” Tony warns and Stiles has never heard his brother sound so serious before but the look in his eyes means he’s not bluffing he means what he’s saying.


	6. Shocking Water

"He actually asked you to be in the Avengers?" Scott asks for the fifth time gaping at him across the table.

He'd asked them all to come see his apartment that he won in the auction last year, Tony had it all decorated and kitted out with Tech for him but he'd never actually stepped foot in the house he was always on mission, today was a good day to get away from the avengers.

"Yeah but he doesn't mean it" Stiles just shakes his hand "If I accept his offer I've basically just accepted that he's going to be watching over my shoulder 24/7 and if I don't accept it then it means I can't help anyone anymore and as much as I was using this crime fighting shit as an excuse to escape my fucked up life over the year I like helping people, I like helping other Inhumans and I like the feeling I get when the bad guy gets put in prison and I help save the day" Stiles tells his best friends.

"Well you're a billionaire so you could move out of New York sell your penthouse apartment it's not as if you've actually been there for months you could go and become a superhero not associated with the avenger's in whatever city you want to settle down in, you could wear a mask so Tony wouldn't be able to interfere with your vigilantism or you know you could quit and be a normal 18-year-old rich dude" Jackson adds in.

"It's weird that you know so much about my life" Stiles smirks his eyebrows rising in question.

"Or you could just suck it up and join the Avengers yeah Tony is able to keep an eye on you but at the same time you'd be helping way more people than you have with Shield because the Avengers are earths mightiest heroes and they deal with a whole bunch of shit they work with shield every day you could still be a shield agent tell Tony you will join if you can still be an agent if you like being an agent so much he's been that worried about you lately he'd agree to whatever demand you ask of him" Lydia tells him her tone sounding bored.

"Yeah I guess" Stiles nods along taking a sip of his drink.

"You were meant to be an agent Stiles remember what I told you when I first found out you were a Polyglot? I said if you can speak five languages, know how to fight, you're an expert in tactic making, in addition to all that brainpower then you'd make a great shield agent or a secret agent, dude you've got powers now and you've been one of the best shield agents for the past year" Scott tells him and it makes him remember the day he'd come out to the world and kissed Steve it hurt a little or a lot.

"Speaking of I am offended my best friend never told me of his profession, I tried to call you every day for a year and you'd literally talk to me for about twenty seconds each time I phoned making stuff up to get off the phone and you never once said 'Hey lyd's guess what I'm a badass secret agent see ya'" She tells him off her voice harsh but he can tell she understands.

"Sorry" He tells her giving her a small smile.

"It's fine, erm, Tony told me he was gonna tell Steve about everything he's missed in the last two years today" Lydia tells him.

"Why do you think I asked you all to come out to see the apartment with me I couldn't be near them as he told him everything that's been going on, I told him to keep Steve and I a secret, after all we didn't date for long" Stiles shrugs.

"It doesn't matter how long you guys were actually together what mattered was how hard you both fell in the short time you were together" Jackson of all people says surprising the hell out of Stiles, the other three look at the blond werewolf gob smacked.

"Okay who are you and where's Jackson?" Scott asks breaking the silence making Stiles laugh. 

"Steve and I had a summer together" Stiles shrugs choosing his words carefully "I'm ready to let him go, I need to move on" Stiles shrugs "I was angry for so long because of the guilt I felt, I made Steve weak I gave people a target to get to him but now we're not together and we won't ever be again" Stiles shrugs.

"You can't mean that" Lydia tells him frowning.

"Even if he remembered me I'd be saying the same thing the truth is we make each other weak I can't have that, no matter how badly I was falling for him it's not enoug…"

All of their heads swivel to the ceiling to floor windows as the sound of an explosion fifty stories down on the street rattle the windows, they're all out of their seats rushing to look down into the street the smoke stopping them from seeing what's happening on the street below, one things for certain something bad is happening if the screams can be heard from fifty floors above the road.

"Jarvis what's going on?" Stiles questions the AI thanking god Tony put him in his apartment, he rushes to his gym bag throwing on his shield tactical equipment.

"From the CCTV from the surrounding building it appears Hydro-Man and the Shocker have combined forces to try and kill Spider-Man" 

"Crap Peter" Stiles mutters out loud getting dressed faster pulling out a eye mask to conceal his identity.

"Is he okay?" Stiles asks the AI.

"It appears the villains have the upper hand" Jarvis admits.

"Not for long" Stiles mutters "Move" Stiles orders his friends they move out the way of the window just in time to send a blast of air strong enough to shatter the glass.

"Wait Stiles what are you doing?" Scott and Lydia shout as he makes a run and leaps out the window.

"Stiles!!" Lydia screams thankfully it's not the scream of a banshee because he won't be dying today.

He controls the wind to slow down his fall, he's still going too fast though and he starts to panic a little he's about to shoot fire out like a jetpack to slow him down even more when he's snagged out of the air.

"Are you crazy?" Peter asks his voice muffled by the mask, Stiles smirks at the other nineteen-year-old his eyes falling to the cuts and rips in his suit.

"You needed help" Stiles admits shrugging, Peter lands on the ground dropping him lightly as his eyes zero in on the Shocker and Hydro-Man.

"You planned on helping me by falling on them?" Peter asks he sounds worried and angry, Stiles doesn't get the chance to tell him he can control the wind to halt his fall and let him fly and if that failed he could have used his pyrokinesis to make himself a human jetpack but the shocker sends a vibrational blast at Spider-Man forcing both men to roll out the way the vibration blowing up a car behind them.

"You get shock collar and I'll get the water boy?" Stiles shouts over to Peter and the sound of a snarl is audible even if he's the equivalent of a football field away.

"Water boy?" You're an insolent little brat, Water dude snarls and before Stiles could blink he's shooting straight for Stiles water coming out of his body it looks like he's a merman, but half his bodies made out of water the bottom half is just surfing straight for him.

Stiles manages to use his fire to jetpack upwards the water dude speeds straight under him as Stiles lands back on the pavement safely.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to fight water with fire?" The dude laughs and shoots what can only be described as a water ball at him, which Stiles manages to dodge as well, rolling away and in one smooth move he's got his gun aimed at the solid half of Hydro-Man he empties his clip his eyes widening as the dude turns into Solid water the bullets flying harmlessly through him.

"Idiot" The man laughs his arms waving and the two nearest fire hydrants burst spilling water everywhere, before Stiles knows it the two jets of water are being directed at him "Use your fire to get out of this" The dude snarls a smirk appearing on his face.

"Stiles" Peter screams watching as he doesn't move out the way of the water jet throwing a web and swinging over to him Shocker on his tail running at him with impressive speed, Stiles focuses on the water noticing he can't control the water Hydro-Man has in his body because the molecules must be different but the water out of the hydrants he can control his eyes fly open as he watches the water that was coming directly at him move to the left heading straight for the shocker the water cocoons around the man his eyes widening as he charges up a massive shockwave aiming it at Stiles who runs towards Hydro-Man, Stiles manages to keep the Shocker cocooned in water the dude should have passed out or drowned by now.

A shockwave unlike anything Stiles has ever seen is blasted at him, he loses concentration the water cocoon falling away from the shocker as he uses his fire to leapfrog him over Hydro-Man, he ducks for cover as the shockwaves hits the shockers evil team mate.

Stiles looks up in time to see Hydro-Man evaporate, he smirks just as he'd suspected the vibrations of the shockers shock gauntlets were enough to separate Hydro-Man's water-based molecules, the villain is just gone.

"Mines down you need some help?" Stiles offers shouting over to Peter, the mask means his face can't be seen but Stiles can just imagine the shocked look plastered all over his face.

"I've got this" Peter nods shooting a web flinging himself at the shocker with a flurry of acrobatic moves.

Stiles just sits on a nearby bench watching as Peter flies all over the place, playing a rather funny game of cat and mouse.


	7. Accept or Decline

“Congratulations” Steve beams at him as soon as he walks into the Avengers tower the news is playing on the massive Television, the news is showing Spider-Man and an unknown sidekick beating the shocker and hydro-man by the looks of it, it’s being broadcasted by every major news outlet.

“Sidekick? I’m nobody’s sidekick” Stiles huffs out grabbing the remote and turning the volume up to hear everything the news caster is saying.

They’re all trying to figure out where the hell he came from.

“I’m itching to get back out there but Tony won’t let me until they’ve assessed every single atom in my being” Steve laughs.

“Suck it up” Tony’s voice booms out as he walks into the room his eyes rolling when he sees the news telling Jarvis to turn it off.

“My lab five minutes” He orders before walking off without giving Stiles the chance to speak.

“Guess I’m in trouble” Stiles sighs going to walk off, but he’s stopped in his tracks as Steve asks him a question.

“Was there a particular reason you asked Tony not to tell me about the relationship you and I had?” 

Stiles eyes close as his heart drops in his chest “He obviously needs to learn to keep his mouth shut” Stiles sighs turning to look at Steve.

“He wouldn’t tell me anything, I know everyone else around and I’ve spoken to you twice in my life before the two years that I can’t remember, so I used the google thing and did a search for you pictures of you and I appeared, kissing, smiling at each other we looked… happy? In love? I don’t really know, but I asked Tony about it and he refused to tell me anything just said it was a sore subject and I should drop it until you’re ready to talk about it” Steve tells him.

“I’m not ready to talk about it” he lets him know rushing to the door.

“Well I am!” Steve shouts standing from the couch rushing to intercept Stiles grabbing his arm, Stiles reacts on instinct and before he knows it Steve is on his back on the floor within seconds Stiles is straddling him his arm raised to punch on instinct before he realises he’s not an enemy.

“You think this is easy for me? I can’t remember anything over the last two years, everyone has filled me in with what they remember but I can’t remember my thoughts on the last two years, I’ve been told everything from everyone else’s point of view, but I don’t know how I felt about everything, I don’t know why I can’t remember the last two years, I don’t know why I can’t remember you when it’s obvious from the way I looked at you in those videos and pictures I searched for that I loved you” Steve tells him his eyes shining with unshed tears.

“Well it doesn’t matter not anymore, I made you weak, I made you let your guard down and we lost you for a year because of it, I won’t make that mistake again” Stiles shouts getting off him and rushing for the door.

“What if I want to get to know you again? What if I want to find out why we looked so happy in those pictures?” Steve asks him as he reaches the door his voice small and so un Captain America like that it kind of scares him.

“I can’t Steve, you make me weak too” Stiles whispers he’s not sure if the older man hears him, but he doesn’t wait for a response just rushes out the door heading for Tony’s lab before he could see the tears in his eyes.

The tears stream down his face but he makes it to the lab before he collapses into a chair, Tony turning around at the sob rushing to his side.

“I’m not that pissed off with you, you don’t need to cry, I was only going to see if you accept or decline the offer” Tony tells him trying to make him laugh it just makes him sob a little harder.

His brother pulls him into his chest his tears quickly soaking his grey t-shirt.

“You looked fine upstairs what’s happened? Did you get hurt in that fight with Peter?” Tony asks pulling away to look Stiles over top to bottom.

“Only a few bruises, I’ve had worse over the last year” Stiles tells him, and he tells him the full truth once Tony gives him that look, it’s the first time he’s sat down and had a full conversation with his brother in almost a full year.

The conversation ends with him feeling lighter than he has for a long time.

The words ‘I will be in the Avengers’ slip from his lips without him meaning to say it but he knows once he’s said it that it was the right thing to say.


	8. Coming out day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a small one as I am just getting back into it as i've had a lot of family stuff to deal with and everything has just been stress, So i'm sorry I've not been doing a lot of writing but I promise I won't abandon it

He woke up earlier than usual New York city was dark outside, well as dark as the city that never sleeps can get with lights on everywhere.

It’s four am it’s a Monday and he’s supposed to decide whether he wants to tell the world he’s a member of the Avengers today or not, it’s been a week since he accepted Tony’s offer sobbing the acceptance into his brother’s chest after what happened with Steve.

He’s stayed at his own apartment in the city after fixing the glass windows not going back to Stark tower didn’t want to risk running into Steve.

He’s already decided he wanted to keep his avenger’s membership secret he wants to work more on the Shield side of things he wants to be with the avengers, but he’s been talking to Quake and a team of Inhumans working together in secret to protect the world is more his style.

Of course, when the time calls for it he will help the avengers with whatever problems arise, but he wants to just be thought of as the rich bastard son of the cheating Howard Stark, he doesn’t want people to know about his powers yet. 

He rolls out of bed and makes himself a coffee everything in his apartment is basically state of the art or next gen tech so when he says he makes himself a coffee what he really means is he says Jarvis make me a coffee and the AI who’s like Stiles second best friend makes him a better coffee than any Starbucks barista could.

He downs the coffee and showers quite quickly dresses in something smart and takes a nice drive to the tower.

It’s 6am when he gets there and he expects everyone to be asleep but the tower is bustling about with people, Pepper is frantically running about shouting at everyone telling them what they need to do when the camera crews get there.

“Stiles” Pepper smiles coming to a stop in front of him beaming before looking him up and down before shaking her head “No, no that won’t do at all” She says scoffing with disgust at his clothes which is a little rude considering they were designer and probably cost more than $500 dollars.

“Won’t do Pepper? What the hell is going on here?” Stiles questions looking around at everyone rushing around.

“Today’s the day Steve is coming out to the world as alive and well, we managed to keep the media in the dark when he was found but he’s ready to get back out there, you need a suit, I had tailored suits made for everyone you have multiple options the suits are up in the briefing room go pick one” She orders pushing him in the direction of the stairs and Stiles just rolls his eyes knows it’s best not to argue with Pepper when she gets like that.

He makes his way to the briefing room which has been turned into a walk-in closet full of racks of garment bags each rack with a different person’s name, he finds his in the corner and smirks when he spots a sleeping Peter.

“You know we have beds in this place, right?” Stiles asks watching as Peter jumps awake startled.

“What?” Peter asks through a yawn standing up and stretching his arms in the air, Stiles gets a glimpse of a massive gash against his stomach and before he could Stop himself he’d backed Peter against the wall and is lifting up the other teens shirt.

“Stiles?” Peter asks it ends with a wince when Stiles presses on the nasty gash.

“What the hell Peter? Every time I see you you’ve got cuts bruises and your insides are half hanging out most of the bloody time!” Stiles rolls his eyes.

“I didn’t know you cared” Peter laughs and Stiles rolls his eyes looking up from where his hands were basically stroking Peter’s abs to look at him.

“You know I care what happened” He asks looking down realizing he’s still stroking the wound on Peter’s stomach and pulls his hand away like he’d been electrocuted.

“I was studying for my chemistry final in my dorm room when the science center blew up it shook the whole campus so obviously I had to go do something turns out it wasn’t just a freak accident like I’d hoped for, but it was Fred Myers you know Boomerang? He was trying to steal something but he ended up blowing the place up instead he has a lot of lethal arrows and they hurt you think the one on my stomach is bad you just see the one on my leg and butt” Peter jokes and when he sees Stiles eyes travel down with that look he gets he just shakes his head “I’m not actually going to take my pants off just so you can look at the cuts on my butt and let Stiles” He tells him with an exasperated sigh.

“Aren’t you supposed to have like superhuman reflexes? Why is it every time I see you you’re bleeding? You’re hot like the lightning that comes off Thor’s hammer, but blood just doesn’t do you any justice dude” Stiles smirks.

“Well maybe you should ask me out some time then if you want to see me when I look my hottest” Peter tells him with a smirk on the end and Stiles is actually speechless when he first met Peter he was all Puppy dog and rambling but now he’s comfortable around Stiles he’s all cool calm and casual flirting.

He’s always liked Peter the thought of him and Peter made more sense than him and Ste… Anyone else, they’re both massive geeks, they love science and they both think Tony tries to act too much like a dad to them both.

He doesn’t know if it’s the cool and calm flirting that makes him lean forward and kiss Peter but what he does know is he doesn’t regret it when Peter starts to kiss him back.

They manage a full minute of kissing before Peter has to pull back for air he’s smiling like a lunatic at him his eyes meeting Stiles own, before they dart to the side and Stiles turns to see what he’s looking at.

Not one of them noticed Steve come into the room but by the looks of it he’s been here a while he’s opened all the garment bags and he’s choosing which one he wants.

Stiles and Peter were directly in his line of vison and there was no way he didn’t see or hear everything that was just said.

“Steve” Stiles says moving forward only for the older man to grab a suit and plaster on a smile on his face.

“I better go get changed or Pepper will kill me, you both better pick your suits too if you’re coming to it” Is all he says as he leaves the room, Stiles guiltily staring at him.

“I kinda feel like I’ve just kissed somebodies’ husband, I should go” Peter tells him making his way for the door.

“No wait” Stiles says going after him grabbing his arm and Stopping him from leaving. “Steve and I aren’t together anymore and we will never be again, I told him that and he doesn’t even remember loving me anyway it just wasn’t the right relationship for me, this however doesn’t feel so bad, so perhaps when your pretty hot torso isn’t bloody and is nice and healed you should give me a call” Stiles smiles leaning in to plant a kiss on Peter’s lips and grabbing a random suit off his rack.

“I heal pretty quickly” Peter shouts at his retreating back and Stiles just smirks as he leaves the room, he feels lighter than he has in a while but at the same time he feels guilty that Steve caught them kissing.

Why can’t his life just be simple?

Maybe if he moved to Alaska there would be less stress.

**Author's Note:**

> Thought? Any comments? I haven't got a massive plan for where this is going if you wanna ask me to put some stuff in that's cool.


End file.
